Water!
by elephant-chimes
Summary: Sora has a chocolate bar that is slowly melting. What is Riku to do when Sora begins to lick the chocolate off his hands? R&R, please. **YOU people out there have a chance to write a sequel!!**


Hello ever'buddy! Guess what? I'm really hyper right now due to Reese's, Pocky, and these little Japanese gummies! Sooooo, I'm gonna write a short little shounen-ai Sora/Riku ficlet for y'all! So, without further adieu, I, the great elephant-chimes, give you "Water!"  
  
Warnings: Sora/Riku. Shounen-ai. Yaoi. Gay people. If you don't like this stuff then shoo! I don't need you here. Maybe some OOC. (Man! I really gotta replay that game!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think that if I became a billionaire, I could buy Kingdom Hearts and make my fantasies into realities? No? Didn't think so…*pouts*   
  
/…/ = Sora's thoughts.  
  
//…// = Riku's thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Water!   
  
***  
  
Sora glared at the chocolate bar in his hand. /Damn thing./ It was melting and he was supposed to be holding it for Kairi until she got back from…wherever she went off to. /Where did she go?/ The fourteen-year-old looked around for the girl, then he turned his attention back to the chocolate. He switched hands and looked disgustedly at the chocolate stains. Angrily, he began to lick his fingers clean.   
  
"Hey, Sora," said Riku, walking up to his best friend. He looked at Sora and gulped. His young friend was presently in the slow, sensual process of cleansing his delicate fingers with his bubble-gum colored tongue. He took one of his fingers into his mouth, first licking it, then sucking gently.   
  
"Hi, Riku," Sora greeted when he was finished with his cleaning. His eyebrows furrowed when Riku didn't say anything. It wasn't unusual for Riku to remain silent, but it was unusual for him to just stand there, nearly gaping at Sora. "Um…Riku?"  
  
"What?" Riku snapped out of his daze and mentally kicked himself. //You've got to stop thinking about him that way, Riku,// he thought to himself. //He's just a kid. A young, inexperienced kid. A young, inexperienced, innocent kid…// His thoughts quickly reverted back to the thoroughly dirty ones that they had been before. //Stop it!//  
  
/What's up with him?/ Sora waved a hand in front Riku's face. He was spacing again. "Hello? Anyone home?" He snapped his fingers. "Riku!"  
  
"Yeah!" Riku's eyebrows shot up and he smiled broadly. "Um, what were you saying? Sorry, I wasn't really listening."  
  
"I wasn't saying anything…" Sora said slowly, utterly confused at his friends actions. He suppressed a blush. /Why is he staring at me?/   
  
"You weren't?" Riku chirped. (Yes, people, he chirped.) "Oh, I guess I'm just hearing things, then." He turned his attention to a fish swimming happily in the water. //Ah, yes, a fish. An ugly, slimy fish swimming in the water. The nice, blue water. Sora swimming in the nice, blue water. With nothing on- NO!// He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"You okay?" Sora asked.   
  
"I'm fine," Riku answered a little too quickly. "It's just really hot out today, that's all." He smirked at Sora. "It seems as if that chocolate in your hand agrees with me."   
  
"Damn it!" Sora cursed, switching the chocolate bar to his other hand. He then popped his fingers in his mouth, yet again.   
  
//Not again!// Riku found out (to his displeasure, or is it to his pleasure) that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the little angel sucking his own fingers before him.  
  
/There he goes again with the staring…/ Sora thought as he sucked on his index finger. Then a thought came up and slapped him in his pretty little face. /I get it now…/ Smirking wickedly (on the inside, of course), he came up with an idea to torture the silver-haired teen in front of him.   
  
//Why me, Gods? Oh why the hell…Oh. Shit.// Riku's eyes widened as his pure little Sora began to moan softly as he suckled his fingers. His brilliant sapphire eyes flutters shut and he let out another, louder moan.   
  
/This is great!/ Sora fought the urge to giggle insanely. /It's so much fun to be the one to do the seducing for a change…/ He opened his eyes and looked at Riku, licking his pout-y lips. Riku had lately been doing things that made Sora go absolutely insane. For instance, just the other day, the pair had been sparring and Riku had removed his shirt. No big deal, right? Wrong. The shirt was followed by his shoes, then the blue, poofy part of his pants, which revealed a pair of tight, black jeans. He rolled his jeans up to just below his knees and then (the nerve!) he expected Sora to fight with him again. Sora had wished to "fight with him" somewhere else, and was preoccupied with dirty little thoughts when Riku hit him. Sora, out of reflex, grabbed Riku's arm as he fell off of the island (they were on the paopu island) and into the water. This action led to Riku straddling Sora in the shallow water, both of them soaking wet. Sora had tried to move, which only caused him to rub against Riku in *that* way, making his pants a little tight. Since then, Riku had been discreetly flirting with Sora; touching him longer than needed, standing a little too close for comfort, etc. /I'll get my revenge,/ Sora thought, evilly.   
  
//What the hell is he doing?// Riku willed away a glare and a blush, looking at the sand. This (big surprise here) led to another fantasy involving Sora and himself rolling around in the sand. //Stop. It. Right. Now. You. Horny. Little. Bastard.// Riku scolded himself silently. He looked back at Sora, who was, by now, devouring the tasty treat left in his care. He bit off small pieces, moaning deliciously as each sweet morsel hit his taste buds and soothed him with the flavor. When the chocolate was all gone, he put on another show of licking and sucking his hands clean.   
  
"What is it, Rikuuu?" Sora purred, making the last syllable of his friends name drag on erotically. His eyes danced over Riku's face.  
  
//Damn him,// Riku thought. He glared at Sora freely now, and he took the cap off his water bottle to take a drink.  
  
/Water!/ Sora thought frantically. That chocolate had made him *very* thirsty. His eyes snapped over to the water bottle, coming very close to Riku's slightly parted lips. There was only one swallow left. /I need that water!/   
  
Riku had just poured the cool, clear liquid into his mouth and before he could swallow, Sora grabbed him roughly and, to put it bluntly, sucked the water right out of his mouth. Riku's eyes shot wide open as he stared at Sora, who had moved away and swallowed his stolen water.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Riku yelled, gaping at Sora with eyes filled with disbelief.   
  
"Getting a drink," Sora said. He then licked his lips. Before Riku could do anything else, Sora had came up to him again and had pressed their lips together, only this time, he licked Riku's lips before pulling away. He looked at Riku and smiled. "You taste like raspberries." He winked and began to walk away. Riku grabbed his wrist to stop him.   
  
"Oh no you don't," Riku growled as he pulled Sora over to him and crushed his lips to the younger teen's. Sora moaned a bit, opening his mouth and Riku took advantage of that as he darted his tongue inside the moist cavity. They stayed lip-locked for around forty seconds until they broke apart.   
  
"Wow," Sora breathed. A light blush tinged his cheeks, as well as Riku's.   
  
Riku smirked at him. "You like that?" he inquired, kissing Sora again lightly.   
  
"Mm-hm." Sora nodded and pressed into Riku.   
  
"Oh…my…" said a voice beside them. They broke apart quickly and looked at the voice's owner. It was Kairi.   
  
"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. "We…ummm…just…"  
  
"What did I tell you?" said another female voice. It was Selphie.   
  
"Grrrr!" Kairi growled and handed Selphie some munny. "Curse you, Sora, for being such a tease!"   
  
"What?" Riku was baffled.  
  
"We made a bet on who would make the first move," Selphie said, casually. She grinned at Riku. "I never thought I'd actually *win*, though!"   
  
"Come on," Kairi said. She was mad that she didn't win the bet. She grabbed Selphie's wrist and began to drag her off somewhere, but she stopped and looked back at Sora. "You owe me a chocolate bar, Sora," she said with a grin. Then, she was gone with Selphie in tow.   
  
"How 'bout we make our own bet?" Sora suggested, wrapping his arm around Riku's shoulder.  
  
"Sounds nice," Riku whispered, kissing Sora again. "What did you have in mind?"   
  
The two teens laughed as they ran off to have a new, more exciting, competition with each other.  
  
*Owari (?)*  
  
***  
  
Here's the scoop: I never expected to write *that*!! *re-reads* Oh my…this just screams "Sequel!" doesn't it? Well, here's where I draw the line. You see, I don't have a computer of my own so I use the family computer and I'm not about to write a lemon on it! But you wonderful people out there can write one for me! Just write it and post it under your name, but please mention me. I *did* write the beginning, after all. And if you don't have an account, just send me an e-mail with the lemon or what-not and I'll post it for you with the proper credit given. Aren't I sweet? So, review, flame, or drop me a line! ^.~ 


End file.
